Typical ant-counterfeiting measures pertaining to print device systems are reactive. For example, product keying is a reactive anti-counterfeiting method that includes forming a print device or component thereof so that a consumable for use with the print device or component must be particularly shaped to be operable. Such reactive anti-counterfeiting measures are often thwarted by counterfeiters by, for example, merely emulating product packaging.